nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakaway
In an army dominated by the ground bound, Breakaway stands out as an Autobot with flight capabilities. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done. He has the cutest little face in the world. Fiction As one of the "two newest Autobot recruits on Earth", Breakaway joined Longarm in hunting down Sideways and Rampage. While Longarm chased Sideways through the streets, the Autobot aerial ace found himself evenly matched by Rampage's raw power. The result of this battle is unknown. Autobot Strike Mission toy bio IDW live-action film comics When NEST learned of several odd spark traces near a ruined Kingdom Petrochemicals plant in Florida, Breakaway was sent to scout ahead for his grounded partners. While he found no sign of Decepticons on site, there was some human activity, and he asked Bumblebee if he should "take a more active interest". Bumblebee ordered him to just keep watching, which he did until Decepticon activity showed up in the form of Soundwave. Breakaway immediately went on the offensive against the airborne Decepticon, who calmly asked him to leave. When Breakaway refused, Soundwave returned fire, destroying the Autobot with a single powerful blast. Nefarious issue 1 Games ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - The Game :Voice actor: Andrew Kishino Xbox 360/Sony PS3/PC Autobot campaign Breakaway was the Autobots sole flier. He possessed a fusion beam sniper rifle that allowed for precision, long range attacks. His secondary weapon was a burst mini gun. Additionally, he could also release a heatwave which would overheat Decepticon weapons, allowing Breakaway to fight them hand to hand. One of the newer Autobot arrivals to Earth, he and Bumblebee were put to training by Ironhide in Sam Witwicky's hometown of Tranquility. After Sam Witwicky left for Egypt with Jetfire, the Decepticons launched a cloaked probe to locate the boy. Breakaway was dispatched to track down and destroy the probe. He succeeded, but discovered that there was a second probe cloaked by the first. Breakaway managed to destroy the probe before it could pick up Sam's trail. Revenge of the Fallen (Xbox 360/PS3/PC)When the Decepticons assembled a force to resurrect Megatron using an AllSpark shard stolen by Ravage, Breakaway, being the only flier at the time, was the sole Autobot able to assist the besieged United States Navy fleet assigned to guard the area. Following his arrival, he began fixing their anti-aircraft guns to dispose of the Seeker forces attacking the ships, fighting Constructicon drones off. Once the guns were repaired, Breakaway rescued several injured sailors that needed evac to their medical center in the radar station built for the fleet. Despite all this effort, the Constructicons managed to reactivate Megatron, and the Decepticons were once again a serious threat to Earth. Decepticon campaign Following Director Galloway's abduction by Starscream, Breakaway led a team of Autobots to locate and rescue him. His team was ambushed by Grindor, and they fought a bitter fight which saw Breakaway deactivated. Revenge of the Fallen (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Nintendo DS Autobots Version Breakaway took part in the Deep-Six mission and sub-mission, along with Bumblebee and Create-A-Bot. Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - The Game :Voice actor: Christian Lanz Xbox 360/Sony PS3 Stratosphere was tasked with carrying home early MechTech samples for safekeeping and was intercepted by Starscream, who was ordered to destroy it. Thankfully, Stratosphere was escorted by the Aerialbots, and when Starscream had proven too potent a threat, the Aerialbots Breakaway,Silverbolt, and Air Raid exited Stratosphere's cargo area to battle Starscream. Unfortunately, after a lengthy dogfight, all three Aerialbots were defeated. Dark of the Moon (Xbox 360/PS3 ) Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots